1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device is widely used as a monitor of a personal computer or a portable device and for TV applications because of its various advantages such as low voltage, low power consumption and feasibility of thickness reduction, size reduction and screen size enlargement. Various modes have been proposed for a liquid crystal display device according to the orientation of liquid crystal of a liquid crystal material layer, such as: twisted nematic (TN) mode, in-plane switching (IPS) mode, optically compensatory bend (OCB) mode, vertically aligned (VA) mode and so on. Particularly, VA mode liquid crystal has received attention recently for its high contrast.
However, the VA mode liquid crystal has the drawback that a hue when observing the liquid crystal from the normal and a hue when observing the liquid crystal from a wide angle are different at black display.
To address this drawback, the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-266800 compensates a change in hue when observed from a wide angle at black display by controlling a retardation of a polarizing plate used in a liquid crystal panel.